fanimatorfandomcom-20200214-history
EternalAshley225
EternalAshley225 or Ashley has been making fanime since 2007. She started out making a fanime known as Guilderland Mew Mew and eventually began making Eternal Negima. After decided she wanted to make something original she decided to make her current fanime known as Odd 4 . Current Projects Odd 4 is EternalAshley225's current project. She plans to expand the world of Odd 4 into a webcomic after the completion of the fanime. She also works on small keyframed videos known as Organization Apprentices featuring Kingdom Hearts fan characters set to Disney songs. The projects are not fanime and should not be considered as such. She has several projects in mind that she may consider doing something with in the future. Past Projects Guilderland Mew Mew was EternalAshley225's first project, although in those days she was known as GMMmewashley or under her sisters old username as floraxj9. Guilderland Mew Mew was a fanime that was nearly identical to the plot of Tokyo Mew Mew, the series that it was spun off of, but used self inserts as the characters. The series was discontinued shortly after the beginning of her other fanime Eternal Negima. In the summer of 2012 there was a trailer released for Guilderland Mew Mew stating that is was coming back, however shortly after that it was revealed to be a joke by EternalAshley225. A new opening has been released for the fanime with EternalAshley225 stating "I just thought that my first fanime deserved a decent opening". Eternal Negima was the second she fanime created. The fanime was a spinoff of Mahou Sensei Negima and included the same self insert characters that were used in Guilderland Mew Mew with the addition of Mark and Cloud Michiyo and fan-character Abby Iriomote. The story featured Ashley Absher who at birth was seen to show great promise as a mage and as such was given a necklace that contained great power, although this was unknown to her. At a young age she accidentally cursed her twin sister causing her to become a vampire, unfortunately the only way to reverse the curse is to drink all of the blood of the person who cast the curse upon you. The fanime starts when Ashley and Marissa are going back to school only to find out that their teacher is a young magician from England named Negi Springfield. Negi ends up getting caught up in all of the class rivalries and shenanigans as he is trying to complete his test to become a full magician. This fanime completed 4 episodes before becoming discontinued. Other projects that were released by EternalAshley225 but are not considered fanime were Fears Magic and Nigel and Myra. Fears Magic is a short flash animated clip. Fears Magic is about a group of teenagers who are gifted powers to fight an invading evil. Unfortunately the powers that were gifted to the teens were based upon their fears, as fear is the strongest power. Therefore the team must struggle with overcoming their fears so that they may save the Earth and each other. The short clip featured one of the characters getting their powers for the first time and after being told of the situation she and the others search for trouble. When trouble is found it is revealed that one of the team members can foresee death and sees the death of one of his team members. Nigel and Myra is a short flash film that won best in show at the Rod Stirling Film Festival. The short features an eyeball character names Nigel and how he falls in love with a young eyeball girl named Myra. Nigel first meets Myra at the park at a young age, he again sees her being bullied by an older student in eyelementary school. After confronting the bully Nigel gets beat up and the story progresses to when Nigel is in heye school and prom is upon him. He plans to ask Myra, the love of his life, but finds that he is too late and she has already said yes to somebody else. Upset Nigel leaves school and wanders the city. Around night time Nigel sees Myra in the park crying. When he confronts her she finds out that her date to prom was cheating on her, Nigel takes the opportunity to ask Myra to the prom and she accepts. The years fly by and soon they are out of school and are married. Soon Nigel is waiting at the hospital and it is shown that he and Myra have welcomed a new son named Issac into the world. External Links *EternalAshley225's Youtube *EternalAshley225's Deviantart *EternalAshley225's Personal Tumblr *EternalAshley225's Fanime Tumblr Category:Fanimators